


Imagine The Doctor Waking You Up In The Middle Of The Night To Go On An Adventure With Him

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123353027103/imagine-the-doctor-waking-you-up-in-the-middle-of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine The Doctor Waking You Up In The Middle Of The Night To Go On An Adventure With Him

**3\. Light in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


The light shone brightly in your room making you groan loudly.

“Come on, (Y/N)!!! It’s time to go! Off on an adventure!” The Doctor grinned widely.

You looked up lazily from your pillow, sighing when you saw his way too cheery smile. “Doctor…It’s 3AM…” You whined a little, nuzzling back into your pillow.

“Yes! But lots of good stuff happens at 3 in the morning!” He argued, tugging gently on your shirt sleeve.

“Like what?” You yawned as you sat up, rubbing your eyes.

“Stuff! Let’s go find out!” He bounced eagerly, rushing back to the Tardis with a grin.


End file.
